24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A change to episode gallery pages
I was thinking about how spread out images are all over the Wiki, and how sometimes it can be difficult to know what specific episode they are from. I think the best way to deal with this is to make a gallery for every episode page, and include all images on the Wiki from that episode, rather than just the ones that were on the episode guide pages. Images are uploaded all the time for character or place articles, and can be difficult to track down to a specific episode. I think it would be hugely helpful to do this as (a) we could easily know which images come from which episode (b) if there are duplicate or similar images we can reduce the number of unnecessary images on the Wiki by getting rid of them. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Sounds like an excellent idea. You'd know best, being the image expert! :) --proudhug 17:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) OK. I'll start with the galleries we already have and try and find all the images from those episodes, then slowly go back to the beginning and trawl through S1-7. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : A mammoth effort indeed, but one that'll inevitably be worth it. --proudhug 17:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Do you think maybe episode categories would be better? We could have categories e.g. "Category:1x01 images" or something better. It probably would be less of an effort and would mean that it wouldn't mean a load more pages that would need maintenance, simply a category that could be added to. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Totally. Actually, I thought that's what you meant at first, but then realized what you meant, but figured you'd know what was a better idea. But categories would be a bazillion times easier, and just as practical. So, this'll mean the existing gallery pages will be deleted? Someone might prefer the gallery idea to the category idea, perhaps. --proudhug 18:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Could leave the current galleries so that images that are only on there are not orphaned, but otherwise make no more gallery pages from now on. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : OK, before I go ahead with this I need a bit of guidance as to what to call the episode categories. Here are the three options as I see it: :: Category:Images (S1E01) :: Category:Images (Day 1 12:00am-1:00am) :: Category:Images (1x01) : Which do you think is best? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) For consistency, the second one is best. There's nowhere else on Wiki 24 where we use either of the other two short-hands. --proudhug 19:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Righto! And so it begins... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: Very cool, because we can now link to all these categories in the "See also" sections, another good reason to add content there. :: I'm foreseeing a problem, however. When people upload over an image from now on, we will have to check if the category remains accurate every damn time. Might there be some way to disable uploading-over images? Special:Protectsite doesn't work and even if it did it would be out of the question anyway since it's for emergencies only. Should I ask the Wikia Community Team if they can disable that for non-admins here? 13:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I also thought about that consequence, and the only idea I had was to monitor each image that is uploaded. Your idea seems better, if we can get it to be disabled that would be great! Also, good plan with the "see also" section, I'll make a mock-template and put it in the Sandbox, see what y'all think. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : You guys remember the template that Wtl7 made? I strongly think there should be one for all the new Image-by-Episode categs, for basically the same consistency-related reasons. Also, do you agree with me that these new categs should include promotionals that weren't exactly screencaps from the episodes as well? If so, the template should say something like "This category contains screens (and promotional images) from Epside XYZ". This way we can categorize episode-specific promo stuff like Image:NinaAndAmador.jpg, too, yes? This way we categorize more images and of course the text is 100% consistent. 05:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Of course we should include promos, as the character image categories also include promos. Like you say we want as many images categorized. It's just there aren't may from Season 1 (only about 100 episode specific ones that I know of) so not many have come through from the S1 ones that have been done so far. Also, big thanks for helping with it. What's your current method of going through images? I went through all articles in the Day 1 categ, and then started going through the episodes. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : Since I'm a "character-oriented" editor, I start at the bottom of the Co-stars and work my way categorizing the minor character images (and anything else I can) until I get to the major ones. It's not really much of a method, but it seems to get some of the less important images that I suspect others would miss. 15:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'd certainly not be for removing the image overwrite feature for regular users. I think it would reult in a ton of unneeded and/or badly named images. I always encourage replacing bad images with the same filename rather than a new one. --proudhug 04:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Under the old system yes. Now though, people can't be relied on to check the categories each time. Also, it's abused many times. There will be a picture of Mandy and someone will come along and blithely upload a pic of Tony from a different scene. We can leave it of course but I'm bracing myself for more than a few headaches. 05:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :: How is it any more of a headache than someone uploading a new image and either misnaming it, or not including the proper categories or the fairuse template? Either way, we have to monitor every image upload anyway. --proudhug 08:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC)